Void Wyverns
The Void Wyverns are a Successor Chapter created from the lineage of the great Salamanders, created during the recent Ultima Founding in 999.M41. The Void Wyverns, along with several other Primaris Successor Chapters, were created to help protect the Imperial sectors of the Segmentum Tempestus and supporting Imperial worlds and the Inquisition as needed. All members of this Chapter are solely recruited from Drukar Prime, a feral world filled with swamps, toxic bogs, and crannog tribes that constantly war among each other. The Chapter is known for its close assault tactics, armoured assault, and close-range combat, possessing a large quantity of assault flamers and melta incinerator wielding Inceptor Squads that is unique among many other Primaris Space Marine Chapters. Chapter History Early in the beginning of M42, the valiant Salamanders battled the Orks at Drukar Sea of Bogs, the Astartes encountered human tribes armed with crude spears, harpoon, flamethrowers and blades whom fought the Orks in ultimate savagery. Under the leadership of Intercessor Sergeant To'kar Scarmancer, the Salamanders aided the human tribes in driving the ork invasion off Drukar Prime. Impressed with the bravery of the human tribes, the Salamanders then requested to the High Lords of Terra for the dispensation to create a new Successor Chapter. In their wisdom, the Council of the High Twelve decided to grant the Salamander's request and gave full authorisation for a newly created successor chapter, and thus, the Void Wyverns were born. The newly founded Chapter was initially raised from the hardy gene-stock of the people of the feral world of Drukar Prime, whom the chapter found to be free of Chaotic taint and possessed a worthy soul for the soldiers of the Emperor of Mankind. The Chapter shares the traits of their gene-fathers, the Salamanders. The Void Wyverns are known to stand and defend Imperial Citizens and view them as subjects of the Imperium that should be protected and preserved at all costs. The Void Wyverns are experts in close-range combat, favouring close-quarter battles with bolter, melta and flamer weapons. They are widely known to possess special units of Inceptors armed with flamers and melta incinerators as well as the existence of a two-flamer and or melta operator in every Intercessor Squad. Chapter Homeworld Drukar Prime is a feral world filled with swamps, bogs, quicksand, and promethium lakes. This feral world is home to thousands of human tribes that constantly war among each other. The civilisation of Drukar Prime is largely near primitive as all the tribes built their settlements on crannogs and treehouse and live largely as a hunter gatherers, farming toads, lizards, and eels as well as hunting giant boars, wyverns, and gigantic crocs. Some tribes such as clan Green Wyverns, and Black Eels are known to practice cannibalism. Even though its denizens live in near primitive society, several technology such as saddles, cranes, pulley, dam systems, terraced ponds, flame throwers, flame imbued spears and blades as well as cattle prods are common to the human tribes. Drukar Prime is also known for its rich promethium sources located in a remote region of the planet where Imperial installations and promethium rig has been built to extract such valuable resources. Recruitment Process Once every three years, all the tribes of Drukar Prime will offer a gift to the Wyvern Warriors that protect them from the orks and alien invaders. Each tribe will offer at least 10 young adult male by the age of 16 to 30 to be inducted for the Void Wyverns aspirants. The aspirants then branded with the Chapter Badge on their foreheads and proceed to the Star Fortress Void Serpent where they will receive trainings and indoctrination by the chapter's Wyvern Priest. The aspirants should be able to operate in Gravis Power Armor as well as experting the art of close quarter battle. After receiving several tasks to carry out, these Aspirants are armed with only a combat knife were dropped upon a hostile feral ork infested jungle planet named Geratus. The aspirants should kill at least a feral ork nobz in order to become a fully pledge battle brother. If the Aspirant succeeds in these chosen tasks, then they will ascend to become a Primaris Space Marines, and given the first of many Primaris Adeptus Astartes' implants as a gift from their Chapter. Should the Aspirants fail any part of this process they will continue to serve the Chapter as a Chapter Serf, and are treated most humanely and with the utmost respect by their transhuman masters. Notable Campaigns, Wars and Conflicts Chapter Organisation Specialist Ranks: *'Dragon Lord' – Void Wyverns equivalent to Chapter Master *'Dragon Mage' – Void Wyverns equivalent to Librarian *'Dragon Priest' – Void Wyverns equivalent to Reclusiarch *'Wyvern Priest' – Void Wyverns equivalent to Chaplain *'Wyvern Mage' – Void Wverns equivalent to Librarian *'Wyvern Commander' – Void Wyverns equivalent to Captain *'Wyvern Lieutenant' – Void Wyverns equivalent to Lieutenants *'Wyrmsmith' – Void Wyverns equivalent to Techmarine Chapter Combat Doctrine The Void Wyverns are masters of Close Quarter Battle and Jump Pack Assault, favoring meltaguns, and flamers. They are known to employ mass group of Inceptor Squads armed with Assault Flamers, and Melta Incinerators to burn and pulverize their enemies. All of the Void Wyverns Intercessor Squads employed at least 2 flamer operators armed with Mk X Zoltar Pattern Flamer that has longer barrels and able to feed two Prometheum magazines. Some Intercessor Squads are armed with meltaguns instead. Every Primaris Sergeants, Wyvern Commanders, and Wyvern Liutenants are armed with Burning Power Swords, a symbol of their office and a token of honor among the Void Wyverns. The Void Wyvern warriors do not wear Service Studs on their forehead as other Chapters do. The Chapter's concern for human casualties has led them to perform many daring missions such as search-and-rescue missions inside hostile territory as well as defensive missions and security sweep among the Imperial cities and ruins. Each Company is consist mostly of 4 Inceptor Squads, 3 Intercessor Squads, 1 Aggressors Squads, 1 Hellbalster Squad, and 1 Reiver Squad. There are currently no known Redemptor Dreadnoughts possessed by the chapter. Notable Void Wyverns *'Dragon Lord Raygar Pendragon' – The first and current Chapter Master of the Void Wyverns *'Dragon Priest Banggoras Hardagor' – The first and current Reclusiarch of the Void Wyverns *'Dragon Mage Volgur Dramokar' – The first and current Chief Librarian of the Void Wyverns *'Wyvern Commander Luthor Hergesh' – Void Wyverns 1st Company Captain *'Wyvern Commander Borskar Ironteeth' – Void Wyverns 2nd Company Captain *'Wyvern Comamnder Charador Soran' – Void Wyverns 3rd Company Captain *'Wyvern Commander Bahamuth Rig' – Void Wyverns 4th Company Captain *'Wyvern Commander Aegor Targyren' – Void Wyverns 5th Company Captain *'Wyvern Commander Raphael Rezkal' – Void Wyverns 6th Company Captain *'Wyvern Commander Augar Gorynick' – Void Wyverns 7th Company Captain *'Wyvern Liutenant Drako Einar Holdik' – Void Wyverns 1st Company Liutenant *'Wyvern Lutenant Leviathus Marek' – Void Wyverns 1st Company Liutenant *'Wyvern Liutenant Ignatus Hork' – Void Wyverns 3rd Company Liutenant *'Wyvern Liuteant Cornati Higaros' – Void Wuverns 4th Company Liutenant *'Wyvern Liutenant Pagmatus Narion' – Void Wyverns 6th Company Liutenant *'Wyvern Priest Hagnatur Gypceros' – Void Wyverns 2nd Company Chaplain *'Wyvern Priest Ratalor Smuth' – Void Wyverns 3rd Company Chaplain *'Wyvern Priest Yaroglek Aemon' – Void Wyverns 5th Company Chaplain *'Wyvern Priest Edmure Sardok' – Void Wyverns 7thCompany Chaplain *'Wyrmsmith Etruscar Zmei' – Void Wyverns Wyrmsmith *'Wyrmsmith Tognar Jormundhide' – Void Wyverns Wyrmsmith Chapter Fleet The Void Wyverns possess two Battle Barge and four Strike Cruisers as well as several Frigates. *''Bahamuth'' (Battle Barge) *''Gorynych'' (Battle Barge) *''Rathian'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Fatalis'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Valphalk'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Negrigante'' (Strike Cruiser) 'Notable Quotes' Feel free to add your own By the Void Wyverns Feel free to add your own About the Void Wyverns 'Gallery' File:Void Wyverns Logo.jpg|Void Wyverns Chapter Badge Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Salamanders Successors Category:Ultima Founding